Sentomaru
Sentoumaru is the captain of the Marines' Science Unit and bodyguard of Vegapunk. Appearance Sentoumaru is a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut however, look like that of a child, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consists of a shirt that resembles a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning "heaven" on the front and a large red and white rope or "tsuna" (traditionally worn by yokozunas).One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Sentoumaru's Ashigara Dokkoi is Busoushoku Haki being used. He has shown to be incredibly proficient with this Haki, even among other users, as he claims to have the "world's greatest defense", shown when Luffy couldn't land even a single punch on him. Attacks * Ashigara Dokkoi (足空独行 (アシガラドッコイ) Leg-Locked Heave-Ho): Sentoumaru smashes his opponents with an open-palm using Busoushoku Haki. This was first seen used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Ashigara" (Japanese for "Leg-Locked") sounds the same as Ashigara, the name of the mountain where Kintaro (the character on whom Sentoumaru is based) was raised. This is called Sumo Slam in the Viz Manga and Ashigara Dokkoi Shove in the FUNimation subs. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sentoumaru was first seen on top of a building when Dias attempted to escape his slavery from his Tenryuubito enslavers, although not introduced then. Sentoumaru had been disappointed that Dias could not possibly have survived in the New World.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 497, Sentoumaru's first appearance. When Kizaru arrives on the island he attempts to look for his subordinate but is unsuccessful. Later Sentourmaru is seen on top of a building wondering why Kizaru had not contacted him, since the fight had already started.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Sentoumaru wonders where Kizaru went to. When Sentoumaru finally contacted Kizaru, Kizaru was scolded by Sentoumaru for trying to use a Black Den Den Mushi instead of his Baby Den Den Mushi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Sentoumaru scolds Kizaru over his error with the Den Den Mushi. After the Straw Hats defeat PX-4, Sentoumaru arrives, revealing only his name in passing, and attacks the Straw Hats with PX-1. Luffy attempts to split up the Straw Hats, but Sentoumaru goes after him, Robin and Chopper; PX-1 pursues Nami, Franky and Sanji; and Kizaru intercepts Zoro, Brook and Usopp. Luffy tries to attack him, but without effect, and Sentoumaru knocks the boy back, claiming to have the strongest defense in the world. After the Straw Hats try to escape, he follows Luffy and sics PX-1 after a wounded Zoro. He manages to best the weakened Luffy physically even without using his broad axe. During the fight, despite his claim of being the "Most silent man in the world", he reveals many things about Kuma and his powers. He is last seen looking surprised at Chopper's "Monster" form, before being attacked. Whitebeard War Near the final stretches of the Battle of Marineford, Sentoumaru arrived from the back of the bay, backed up with an army of at least twenty Pacifista, being the master stroke of the Marines' strategy, which would change the battle and enforce it to its final phase. Sentoumaru claimed that they have waited long enough, and it is their turn to strike. Sentoumaru is seen later in the battle, complaining with Boa Hancock because she destroyed quite a number of Pacifistas. When Hancock, being asked why she acted that way, replied that "love strikes like a hurricane", Sentoumaru remained quite confused about the sense of the answer. After Shanks' arrival, he is seen standing down along with the Pacifistas he commands. Two Years Later The Straw Hat Reunion After confirmation has been made that the Straw Hat Pirates have returned, Sentoumaru is eager to head out and fight Luffy once again, commenting that he must be now on a "whole new level" than the rookies from 2 years ago. He also plans to bring along Pacifista units PX-5 and PX-7. He appears to be wearing the standard Marine jacket worn by high-ranking individuals, suggesting a promotion over the timeskip. Major Battles * Sentoumaru, Kizaru and PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Sentoumaru and Pacifistas vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies Trivia * Sentoumaru's name contains the kanji for "peach" (桃) in reference to the Japanese story Momotarō, from which the Admiral names are also derived. He is also seen eating peaches while waiting for Kizaru to call him. * His design is heavily based on that of the Japanese folklore hero Kintarō (also known as samurai Sakata no Kintoki), who was notable for wearing nothing but a bib, carrying a massive axe, and sumo wrestling with bears. Additionally, his attack, Ashigara Dokkoi, is a pun on Mt. Ashigara, the place where Kintaro was raised.Sakata no Kintoki - A Wikipedia article on the character Sentoumaru is based on. * Sentoumaru, like Enel, is seen with the tomoe symbol. * He is so far the only character in the series to have his name written in kanji, rather than katakana (barring aliased people like the three Admirals). Related Articles *Marines *Pacifista *Kizaru *Bartholomew Kuma References External Links * Broadaxe - Wikipedia article on the type of axe Sentoumaru uses. Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Captains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Haki users